1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water saving device for a toilet and more particularly to a water saving which may be installed in the toilet at the factory or which may be added to an existing toilet to conserve water during the flushing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States, approximately 40% of all domestic water consumed is flushed down the toilet. One person using a 5.5 gallon flush toilet will use 13,000 gallons of fresh water per year to dispose of 165 gallons of body waste. Since all water from the toilet goes directly into the sewer or septic tank, saving water used by toilets reduces both consumption and waste water flow.
One common approach to retrofitting older toilets to conserve water is to install a displacement device. Toilet displacement devices such as bricks or the like are used primarily on non-conserving toilets in order to reduce the volume of water used each time the toilet is flushed. This type of displacement device is simply placed into the tank in places where they do not interfere with the function of the flushing mechanism. The volume, which they occupy, will be saved each time the toilet is flushed.